


so, won’t you ride with me?

by iPhone



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Road Trip, Romance, The Road Trip fic you didn't need, but here it is instead of another chapter, it's really just an excuse to be fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPhone/pseuds/iPhone
Summary: Beca and Chloe take on a 4,000-mile road trip back to Seattle after their 5-year Barden University/Bellas reunion. Established relationship.





	1. baby, lay on back and relax, kick your pretty feet up on my dash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here's a quick fic while I'm working away at 'she is the flint that sparks the lighter' and you're waiting patiently. This inspiration came to me while I was on a short trip of my own this past week and freezing my ass off. As always, thanks for being supportive and reading my stuff!

_We got nothing, but time_  
_As long as you're right here next to me  
_ _Everything's gonna be alright_

* * *

 

**_Atlanta, GA (3,947 miles to go)_ **

Over the past five, blissful years, Beca has grown accustomed to waking up to a mouthful of Chloe's unruly hair in the morning. It shocked her the first morning she woke up like that because she thought that Chloe's roommate's cat had finally decided to suffocate her in her most vulnerable state. 

Now, she just brushes it gently out of the way (and out of her mouth) and snuggles further into her girlfriend so she can sneak in a few more minutes of sleep before-

A persistent knock. "Hey, are you two up?" It's Aubrey, obviously. More knocking. "Hello?"

Beca scowls and wonders whether she can actually suffocate on hair. She tries anyway by burying her face further into Chloe's neck. Unfortunately, it makes Chloe shift and slowly wake up, which means that Beca will have to 'wake up' too.

Chloe groans and stretches, popping about a million bones and dislodging Beca in the process. "What time is it?" she mumbles tiredly, turning on her side to face Beca.

"Let's ignore them," Beca whispers conspiratorially, not bothering to answer Chloe's question. She figures she can distract her girlfriend for at least five more minutes.

"We promised them breakfast before we left," Chloe whispers back, though she smiles deviously. She pulls at the edge of the blanket and lifts it over their heads so they're in a cocoon of muted warmth and isolation. She snuggles closer to Beca. "There. They're gone."

Beca grins. "Are they? Well, I suppose we should celebrate our newfound freedom." She presses a tiny kiss to the corner of Chloe's mouth, then the other side, then the barest of kisses to her lips - humming as she does so. Chloe shifts closer to her, hands sliding up her back.

"Well," Chloe drawls. "I suppose we -"

A series of rapid knocks on the hotel room door. "I swear to God, if you two are just pretending to be asleep, I'm going to come in there myself." Aubrey's muffled voice takes on a whine. "Come on! You two promised us breakfast. You also promised _me_ a ride to the restaurant!"

Beca grumbles and tosses the duvet down. "Fine," she mumbles. "I hate her," she declares to Chloe as they slide begrudgingly out of bed.

"No you don't," Chloe sing-songs, practically dancing into the bathroom.

Beca sighs. Chloe is always right.

"No, I don't."

 

* * *

 

The area around Barden University has barely changed. The landscape is still flat and picturesque. Beca can literally squint and imagine she's pulling up into this university-town on her first day of Freshman year. 

Listening to Chloe and Aubrey chattering around her - Chloe from the front seat, Aubrey in the back - it does feel like university all over again. Like she's on her way to an a capella singing competition with her fearless, crazy leaders.

She barely pulls her car into an empty lot when Chloe and Aubrey scramble out of the car to excitedly squeal over Emily who's running up to them - all long limbs - and flailing her arms. Beca wills her heart rate to slow down because one, of the high-pitched shrieking and two, because Chloe has no regard for safety (her own, or other people's). Beca shakes her head and takes her time getting out of the car, but she can't help the smile that stretches out across her own face when Emily turns to her, beaming smile, and open arms.

"Hi short stack," Emily says, enveloping Beca in a tight hug.

Beca whirls on Chloe. _The traitor._ "You told her"

Chloe only smiles brightly before pecking Beca's cheek placatingly. "Your height is not a secret, babe."

Emily clasps her hands together under her chin and coos at them. Beca mentally draws stars coming out of Emily's eyes. "I can't believe we're all together again."

"I'm glad your flight made it in okay," Aubrey says sincerely. "Sorry that you couldn't make it to the actual reunion."

"I guess it makes sense," Emily says, shrugging. "I wasn't in your graduating year, obviously."

"How's grad school treating you, Em?"

"Kicking my ass, but I'm making it through. It's pretty rewarding."

"And you're still writing?" Aubrey asks sternly.

"Yes, mom."

Chloe and Beca snicker at the expression on Aubrey's face.

More screeching and shouting ensues when they entire the restaurant and Fat Amy catches sight of them. Beca is pretty sure this is an overreaction since they all literally saw each other yesterday, though this appears to be more for Emily's benefit.

"Squeeze on in," Amy says. "Took you long enough." She pushes Beca and Chloe towards a booth, Aubrey and Emily following obligingly. 

Cynthia-Rose waves cheerfully at them. "Hey, hurry up! We're starving! And you two need to head out on your road trip already!"

Chloe tugs Beca closer to her when they slide into their booth. "We've got a little bit of time, don't we?" She knows that Beca's drafted up an itinerary for their trip, but Beca had mentioned being flexible about their timeline. She doesn't want to impede on any of Beca's plans though because she knows that they're both ultimately trying to make it back to Seattle for Beca's mother's birthday.

With her hand clasped between Chloe's hands, the warmth tingling up her arm, Beca can't really say no.

She looks around at the animatedly chatting girls she's come to grow alongside and  _know_ over the years. The same girls who support her and ensure that she gets to live through all her dreams; ensure that she _gets_ all her dreams. One of them being the very woman she's sitting next to.

"Wait, give me a sec," Beca says, pulling her clunky instant camera out of her bag - a gift from Chloe. "Let's take a quick photo before we order."

Chloe grins. "I knew that would come in handy, you nerd." She loves Beca for it though. "Come here," she whispers, quickly pressing a kiss to Beca's lips. 

They’re only marginally aware of everybody’s eyes on them and the murmured coos and “awws” that go around their table. Beca rolls her eyes because of course their friends are unable to mind their own business at any given time. It's not like her relationship with Chloe is  _new_ in any way.

Still, she gets it. After five years of being with Chloe and dating Chloe and _living_ with Chloe, somewhere down the line, Beca allowed herself to be proud of the fact that she and Chloe make an unfairly attractive couple. She hears it all the time from her co-workers and the artists she collaborates with. Though, perhaps most of the attractiveness is on Chloe’s side because whenever she brings Chloe into the studio with her for the day, Chloe’s the one who’s mistaken for the recording artist. It doesn’t bother Beca though because she _knows_ Chloe is one of the most beautiful women she’s ever met.

They filter out of their respective booths, squishing together for a photo. Their bemused waiter looks like he doesn't know how to begin directing them how to stand. Even as the other Bellas rib Beca for her sentimentality, Beca simply shrugs and lets Chloe drape an arm over her shoulder, lets Emily struggle to prop her chin on top of Beca's head (God, she's annoyed that she succeeds), and she lets her  _family_ crowd around her like they always have. 

She laces her hand with Chloe's and smiles for the photo.

 

* * *

 

Breakfast is a short and sweet affair by their group's standards. Jessica and Ashley manage to finally update everybody on their lives, though they seem to have grown accustomed to speaking simultaneously, which creeps them all out for about two seconds. Fat Amy somehow ropes Aubrey into sharing a gigantic pile of pancakes with her. Emily agrees to have her ass handed to her through an arm-wrestling match with Lilly. 

It's amazing and the perfect send-off as Beca and Chloe pile back into Beca's trusty Mazda. 

"Alright. Drive," Chloe commands. She kicks off her shoes and sits cross-legged in her seat after buckling herself in.

"Yes, my liege," Beca says obligingly. She revs the engine, double-checking all her mirrors and gas meter. "Are you really ready to be stuck with me for the next week?" she asks jokingly.

Instead of parrying with a joke of her own, Chloe just turns to her and smiles, obvious love in her eyes. "Of course. I can't see myself anywhere else, Bec."

It makes Beca's throat tighten because she still honestly can't believe they've been  _together_ and  _in love_ and  _dating_ and every other sappy romantic phrase. Being with Chloe has always allowed her to feel her most vulnerable without feeling afraid. She's learned a lot about opening herself up and letting _feelings_ wash over her. She never feels like she's drowning because Chloe's there, holding her hand and guiding her through every new experience. They're in this together.

"Same," she replies, just as soft. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

 

* * *

 

They're driving for a couple hours, en route to Alabama, when Chloe perks up from her slouched position. "I made a playlist," Chloe says excitedly. She's always wanted to drive across the country with Beca, so she doesn't let the opportunity to make a  _playlist_ pass over her.

Beca gestures vaguely at her console, keeping her eyes on the road. Chloe hums happily and fiddles with the AUX cord. Beca nearly veers off course when she hears the first song.

" _I got my ticket for the long way round-_ "

"What the fuck?"

It's a recording Beca made as a gag gift for Chloe a couple years ago. She hadn't expected Chloe to  _love_ it and play it nearly _every_ day for the following year, humming along and harmonizing whenever she could. 

"What?" Chloe asks innocently. 

Beca grits her teeth, focusing on the road ahead. "Why is this song on your  _road trip_ playlist?"

"Because I added songs that reminded me of you," Chloe says as if it's the most obvious fact in the world. "You sound amazing in this, Bec. It's the most beautiful gift I've ever received."

_Oh._

"Well, some warning would be nice," Beca mutters, heat rising in her cheeks. She carefully puts her hand over the console, palm up. Chloe's hand - warm and soft - slides against her hand easily. They lace their fingers together while Chloe hums for a few seconds, and they listen (happily for Chloe, grumpily for Beca) to the song. When it passes, Beca breathes a sigh of relief and tries to banish the lingering embarrassment she still feels whenever people praise her, especially Chloe. She thinks she feels Chloe staring at her, but she isn't saying anything, so Beca just lets her continue, then -

"Fuck," Beca mutters.

" _You shout it out, I can't hear a word you say...I'm talking loud, not saying much."_

"So, should I keep 'Titanium' on this playlist?" Chloe's hand is on her thigh. Alright. Beca's grown...less dense over the years.

Still, Beca chokes and her entire body tightens. "I'm pulling over at the next stop."

 

* * *

 

They pull out of the on-route rest area, unable to stop laughing.

"I can't believe they literally chased us out of there with a broom."

"I can't believe you wanted to try defiling me in a public washroom. And succeeded."

"I can't believe you're going to act like you didn't plan that. 'Titanium', really?"

Chloe grins, propping her feet up on the dash.

  

* * *

 

_**Mobile, AL (3616 miles to go)** _

"This is so cute," Chloe exclaims, running up to stand in front of the gigantic battleship. Chloe would absolutely describe a death machine as 'cute' but Beca supposes it has its charms.

It's past mid-afternoon by the time they arrive, so the hot Alabama sun beats down on their necks as they stroll along the pier. Chloe snaps a million photos on her phone and sends less to their friends on Snapchat. She makes sure to take selfies when Beca's not looking so in every shot, she just looks like a complete goober, talking mid-sentence, or gesturing wildly.

Beca takes a few photos too, making sure to glare at the pre-pubescent teenage boys who gawk at Chloe when she's trying to clamber on the railing for a photo opportunity. She flips them the finger when they make eye contact with her and they scatter. 

The USS Alabama reminds Beca of their USO Tour. She smiles fondly, sometimes catching Chloe doing the same when they look at the displays that have been set up all around the park.

The USO Tour is still one of Beca's most treasured memories. Even though the entire experience itself left a lot to be desired, it was where she realized that the only person she could see herself with was Chloe Beale. And that revelation, well, it was a rush of feelings that manifested in an awkward long-distance relationship to start, a lot of fights, and the happiest Beca's ever felt in her life.

Chloe's leaning on the railing, looking out at the sparkling water. As she approaches, Beca notices that the back of Chloe's neck is a little red from the prolonged sunshine and gently rests her hand there for the time being.

Chloe leans into her touch, shifting closer ever so slightly. "This reminds you of-"

"-Yeah," Beca says.

"Me too. That was when I realized-"

"-Me too," Beca says, softer than before.

"I'm glad we're here," Chloe murmurs.

Beca's glad that she's anywhere at all with Chloe. She feels like all she needs is Chloe, their gigantic bag of snacks, her car, and she could take on the world. Or at least North America. 

"Let's take a photo," she says, starting to open her bag. Chloe's already running off to ask a kind elderly couple to take their photo. Beca watches on in amusement as her girlfriend practically becomes best friends with the couple in the entire minute it takes for her to finish interacting with them.

"Of course we'd love to take a photo!" exclaims the woman. "I remember when I used to travel with my girlfriends all the time."

Beca bares her teeth in a smile, sliding an arm around Chloe's waist. "That's nice," she says lightly.

When the flash goes off, she's pressing her lips firmly against Chloe's to the backdrop of the unforgiving sun beating down on their heads, a gentle spray of water from the surrounding gulf, and an indignant squawk leaving the elderly woman's lips.

The photo comes out beautifully.

 

* * *

 

They leave before Chloe can suggest they perform a song again. Beca's wary because Chloe's tone has become increasingly  _less_ joke-y and more serious as if she's contemplating actually serenading Beca in front of about a hundred and fifty strangers. Beca's also sweating  _everywhere_ so she might actually pass out if Chloe decides to do that.

Beca puts the car in reverse and high-tails it out of the parking lot to Chloe's amusement. 

They cruise down the freeway enjoying the blessed AC system and quiet comfort of the car. 

It's peaceful for the most part and Chloe stays awake, entertaining Beca with her company and funny stories from work. Beca sits through about an hour of this before her ears start ringing from the music that's been playing with increasing frequency from Chloe's phone.

"If you play another country song, I will throw your phone out the window."

Chloe pouts and huffs and basically just makes Beca fall in love with her all over again. "You wouldn't," Chloe says petulantly.

"I might, you hillbilly."

"But this is top forty!"

Beca shakes her head. "It's something in the twang, honestly." 

"We're literally going to  _Graceland_ , Bec. Tennessee! Come on."

"Yes, that's my point! I mean, you could at least play some _Elvis_."

"Okay,  _grandma_."

"Fuck off."

 

* * *

 

**_Memphis, TN_   _(3239 miles to go)_**

They arrive late in the evening and Beca's exhausted. They barely manage to grab some McDonalds before heading to their destination for the night in one piece. Beca pulls the car into the driveway and heaves a sigh of relief, flashing a tired smile to Chloe. Chloe cups her cheek briefly before they both exit the car. Outside, Beca hoists their overnight bag out of the trunk only to have it taken from her. Instead, Chloe shoulders it and wraps an arm around her shoulders and guides her gently to their Airbnb for the night.

"Stop being so chivalrous," Chloe whispers to her as she punches in the code that their host has left for them.

"No, you," Beca whispers back. Driving always tires her out. Fat Amy once said it's because she has to crane her neck to see over the wheel. Beca neither confirms nor denies that she has to crane at all.

It's a cozy apartment and it's fairly close to Graceland. Beca tosses her bag on the nearest couch, twists, and collapses in bed. For what it's worth, she thinks she's fairly graceful.

"Do you want to change?" Chloe questions softly. She's rubbing Beca's back soothingly and it lulls her closer to dreamland. It's only 9 o'clock, but she's ready to knock out, which isn't abnormal, exactly, but Beca feels more tired than she usually does at this time.

"No," she mumbles into the pillow.

"Take off your pants at least."

"You take them off."

Chloe snorts. "Okay, you big baby."

"First 'grandma' now 'baby'? What kind of kink, Chloe Beale-"

Chloe pinches her side before proceeding to tug Beca's jeans down her hips and legs. "You don't know what you're saying. Shut up and get under the covers, Mitchell. The sun and neck-craning have made you crazy." 

Beca's last thought as Chloe slides in behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist and tucking her head against her shoulder and neck, is that she's going to kill Fat Amy.

When Beca comes to, it's to the sound of Chloe singing in the shower and the sensation of the sunlight sunshine streaming heavily down on her face. She squints, twisting in the sheets until she's facing away from the window. The shower clicks off and Chloe's humming becomes a lot clearer, so Beca supposes she should get out of bed. She fumbles for her phone before she realizes that her phone's in the pocket of her jeans. She grabs at Chloe's phone instead and sees that it's an ungodly 6:30 a.m..

"Jesus," she mutters. 

Beca is neither a morning person nor a night owl. She prefers to exist in the normal hours of any given day. But Chloe is both a morning person  _and_ a night owl, so she has learned to adapt to extended hours.

"Still lazing in bed, I see," Chloe's voice chimes suddenly. She's towelling her hair dry and already dressed in a tank top and jean shorts to Beca's disappointment.

"I drove so many hours" is Beca's articulate defense. 

Chloe sinks down on her side of the bed, tugging her phone out of Beca's hands as she goes. "Want to look at photos?"

Beca agrees, but only because Chloe is now leaning heavily against her and she smells like fresh body wash and fruity shampoo. She rests her cheek against the top of Chloe's head, looking at the photos that Chloe swipes through. As expected, she's embarrassed by about ninety per cent of them.

"Oh, wait," she says, stopping Chloe's finger from swiping. "I like that one. Send it to me." It's a fairly cute picture. Beca enjoys it because it's about seventy-five per cent Chloe. In it, she has her arms draped over Chloe's shoulders and she's pecking her cheek and sporting a cheesy wink towards the camera. Chloe's smile though is radiant and it seems to exude literal warmth from the phone itself. She needs it as her wallpaper.

"Aw, you're so cute, Bec," Chloe says, using her fingers to zoom in right on Beca's face. Beca groans. "Let's take another one." More groaning. "Oh stop. It's for Snapchat. Let's say good morning to my cousin. Can you at least smile?" 

Beca pretends to grumble, but she does smile. As Chloe taps out a good morning message, Beca decides to go for a shower of her own, finally feeling more awake than she did originally.

When Beca finishes becoming a human again, she joins Chloe in searching up good breakfast places. They argue over whether doughnuts are an acceptable form of breakfast (Chloe) and whether they should just settle for McDonald's again (Beca). When they finally decide on the most innocent breakfast spot they come across on Yelp, they pack up their belongings and say goodbye to their overnight home.

The diner they chose is homey and run by a friendly, heavyset woman named Robin who coos over how cute and young they are. She recognizes Beca and asks whether she can take a photo of her to go on their "Wall of Fame" which has a pretty healthy collection of recent celebrities who have passed through as well. Beca still struggles with recognizing her own celebrity status and the fact that she has in fact produced and recorded a few hit songs. The fact that she has gone on a small regional tour in California and Nevada. The fact that she's had televised interviews.

Chloe beams proudly, resting her chin in the palm of her hand as she watches the older woman struggle with her camera before she stands up and offers to take a picture of her and Beca together. Beca sticks her tongue out briefly when she's setting them up, but Chloe cajoles her into smiling like the pleasant human being she knows she is. Then Robin instructs Chloe to stand next to Beca so she can add their photo up too. Chloe's flattered and mentions that she isn't a celebrity, but Robin just flashes her a kind smile.

"I mean, this young lady couldn't take her eyes off you during the whole time y'all were sitting there."

Chloe supposes that's true because she spends most of her time staring at Beca too. She smiles and gently holds Beca's hip. "Guess I'm going up there with you," she says through her smile.

"Always," Beca mumbles back. 

Their smiles are radiant. Chloe leaves her contact information so Robin can send them the photo.

After paying for the bill, Chloe wrestles the keys away from Beca, claiming that she's going to drive all day today, then proceeds to lose her way a couple times on the way to Graceland.

"You are not good with directions, dude," Beca says lightly. 

"This GPS is just giving me false instructions!"

"Yeah," Beca agrees. "Or maybe you're just not good with directions."

Chloe punches Beca in the shoulder and somehow they manage to make it there in one piece.

It's akin to entering through pearly gates. 

Graceland is...surreal, to say the least. There's a plane in the middle of yard. Beca is surprised by how many people are milling about in the middle of the morning. 

"This is kinda spooky," Chloe whispers, eyes darting over the many plaques that label aspects of Elvis' life. "It's cool," she admits. "But spooky."

"It feels like he's here with us," Beca says, shivering a little. The A/C is on full blast and she just kinda wants to be outside in the sunlight again.

"I think it's kinda sweet that all of us-" Chloe gestures around at all the people. "-Are here together, celebrating his life. Wishing he were still alive. Reminiscing about his music."

They take a few photos here and there of cool artefacts and portraits. Beca stares at all of the awards and records lining the walls of one of the rooms. 

The 'Memphis' experience-exhibit is _gigantic_. Chloe runs to nearly every plaque to read them aloud to Beca and they gawk over the collection of gorgeous cars that line the exhibition space. It all makes Beca feel even tinier than usual as she takes in the sheer  _fame_ that seems to exude from the walls of the museum. She thinks about making that much of a lasting impact - one that spans generations upon generations - and what that would do for her mental and emotional capacities. It's pretty unfathomable to her at the moment because she's always prided herself on living in the present. And her  _present_ currently includes being with Chloe and just enjoying the day with her girlfriend.

It takes only an hour or so, but they finally make it out of the labyrinth of  _things_. At the gift shop, Chloe buys a pair of cheap aviator sunglasses that she absolutely does not need, but she looks adorable in them and Beca tells her as much. Chloe practically shoves a pair onto her face then takes a bunch of photos. Beca ends up buying a pair too because the shopkeeper is glaring at them for ignoring the 'no photographs with merchandise' sign.

There's a man playing an electric piano just outside the gift shop area. He's playing a quiet acoustic keyboard cover of 'Tomorrow Night' and singing along quietly. He's quite good, so Beca's not surprised when Chloe brings them to a stop so they can listen. She hooks her hand into the crook of Chloe's elbow and sighs contentedly, listening to the quiet music washing over her. When it ends, there's a scattering of applause and the crowd starts to disperse. Beca watches as Chloe goes up to him and says something. He seems to light up and nods eagerly. Too eagerly, Beca notes, narrowing her eyes. She's about to wander over casually when Chloe turns to her with determination in her eyes.

"Oh no," she mutters.

"Stay right there, Bec. I'm serenading you," Chloe says, clasping her hands behind her back.

"Oh no," Beca repeats. It's apt.

Chloe has never shied away from public singing, so of course, it makes sense that she would do this right now.

Still, Beca's a little curious because she doesn't immediately recognize the tinkling introduction to the song. Chloe sways a little bit, a small blush rising on her cheeks. Beca arches an eyebrow because she's never seen her girlfriend bashful or shy or  _timid_ ever.

" _Wise men say only fools rush in..._ "

There's a brief pause when she short circuits, then her brain flashes 'OH NO' at her.

All the heat in Beca's body flows to her chest and cheeks. Her heart thuds and she can't help the smile that's pretty much threatening to overtake her face. Her emotions spasm and wrestle for control. This road trip was supposed to be  _her_ romantic getaway-gift to Chloe, but it seems like her score's just been reset.

"... _But I can't help falling in love with you_... _Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?...If I can't help falling in love with you._ "

Beca's pretty sure people are filming. The crowd has definitely grown. She's also pretty sure that people are starting to recognize who she is. But she doesn't care because Chloe has this way of looking at her like she's the only person who matters - who's ever mattered - and it's just the two of them in the corridor. Beca's mind is murky and she takes a few steps closer if only to just hear Chloe more clearly. Or to just be physically closer to her because she's only barely resisting the urge to koala and wrap her entire body around Chloe for the rest of her life. She basically tunes out through the first chorus and she's only barely buzzing back to reality when Chloe sings "take my hand" and literally takes Beca's hand because she's suddenly standing in front of Beca.

Beca's not sure if Chloe expects her to jump in with harmonies or anything because the ringing in her ears is too great for her to recognize any semblance of a key. She kind of greedily wants to hear just Chloe singing anyway.

_"Take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you..."_

People are already starting to applaud as Chloe sings the last line, so Beca mouths along, ignoring the tears that are basically just cascading down her face like somebody's turned on a tap from her eyeballs. 

"I hate you," she whispers to Chloe before enveloping her in a tight hug that causes the air to whoosh out of both their bodies. She buries her face against Chloe's shoulder both to just cuddle in and to wipe her tears discretely. She figures Chloe deserves it for reducing her to tears in public. Chloe's arms wrap around her pretty instantaneously and they're just hugging in public in front of an applauding crowd that's taking photos.

"Did you plan this?" she asks when she pulls back a little bit. Chloe's arms remain firmly wrapped around her so she figures she's not leaving that embrace soon. _Oh well._

"No," Chloe says honestly. Of course. "I just saw that nice gentleman and thought that it felt like a perfect moment for the performance you deprived me of yesterday."

"Always so selfish," Beca responds.

"Always," Chloe agrees.

Beca asks a shy-looking teenage girl to take a photo of them with her instant camera. They both look like they've been standing in the sun for hours because of how flushed their faces are, but their arms are wrapped around each other and they're smiling widely, so it's pretty much an amazing photo opportunity.

Another one for the books.

 

* * *

 

_**(2997 miles to go)** _

Beca's fielding off calls from her publicist by the time they pull up at the next rest stop.

Chloe chews her lip nervously from the driver's seat as she watches Beca delete yet another voicemail. "Are you sure you don't want to answer that?"

"No, I'm supposed to be on vacation.  _She's_ supposed to be on vacation. Besides, she's just gonna ask me about that little publicity stunt I pulled."

"That  _I_ pulled." 

"Which  _I_ loved," Beca says surely. "I will never let her remove that from my life." Her publicist isn't a bad person in any way. Just a little uptight and paranoid.

Chloe's lips twitch. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, I mean, you're kinda stuck with me. We have fans and stuff." Beca crinkles her nose. "I think they like you more than me."

"Doubtful, but thank you for reassuring me." Chloe gives Beca a peck on the nose. "Now go get me some candy while I use the washroom."

 

* * *

  

 _ **Sulphur, OK**_ ** _(2823 miles to go)_**  

"What an interesting name for a city," Beca remarks, completely unhelpful as Chloe smacks the GPS aggressively. 

"Bec, can you look up this place on your phone? It's getting dark already and we still need to set up the tent."

"Why do we have to go  _camping_ ," Beca complains. She pulls out her phone anyway, clicking into Google Maps.

"Really? This was  _your_ idea."

 

* * *

 

"Voilà!" Chloe exclaims, looking perfect while Beca looks and feels like she's just climbed Everest. "Looks comfy. Get the sleeping bags out of the car, Bec!"

"I'm suing the tent people," Beca mutters. "That was not an instant set-up."

"This reminds me of when we went on that retreat. At Aubrey's corporate torture getaway thing."

"Yeah," Beca agrees. That was why she suggested it, but she's wondering whether past her was high. "It does have that air, doesn't it? Literal farts in the air."

"People are probably shocked to learn your age." Chloe takes the sleeping bag from Beca and unrolls it. She flattens it and unfolds it, laying it out.

"What are you doing?" Beca asks when Chloe takes the second sleeping bag and does the same, laying it on top of the first sleeping bag.

"We're not going to be sleeping in individual sleeping bags, Bec. Come on, get in here." Chloe kicks off her shoes. "My lizard feet are cold and you need to warm them up."

"Your lizard feet would benefit from more pairs of socks," Beca mutters. She obliges, making sure the car is locked and tugs their shared duffel into the tent. It's fairly spacious, with enough room for her to move around. "No comments about the height," she says quickly when Chloe looks mischievous enough to say something.

They're both pretty exhausted, so by the time they tug on their sweatpants and sleep shirts, they're cuddling together and falling asleep instantly.

The next day, Beca wakes up to chirping from the birds and from Chloe, who is gently shaking her awake. 

"Let's go to the wash area so we can brush our teeth and have breakfast," Chloe suggests.

"Arrhgh," Beca replies - or rather gurgles - through a mouthful of her own hair. She grudgingly gets up and rubs the vestiges of sleep from her eyes and face while Chloe looks on expectantly. "Okay, I'm up," she mumbles.

She takes Chloe's hand and allows her to basically drag her down the path to the washrooms. They could use the nice water pump that their site comes equipped with, but Chloe needs her mirror and bathroom. Beca doesn't really complain though because Chloe pushes her into one bathroom and they stand pressed against each other while brushing their teeth. It's comfortable and intimate and makes Beca feel both sleepy and awake at the same time.

When they finish freshening up, Chloe surprises her by slanting her lips over Beca's and kissing her thoroughly and longingly. Beca struggles to not drop her toiletry bag on the floor.

It makes Beca's lips and entire face tingle. She looks questioningly up at Chloe. "One: what was that for? And second: why'd you stop?"

Chloe smiles and kisses her again. "Nothing. I just felt like it," she says like it's so simple. "I love you."

Beca supposes it is that simple. "I love you, too."

They spend the day hiking and cycling around the marked trails and paths. There's a lot to see and do, but Beca can only manage so much physical activity in one day. They spend some time relaxing by a small body of water and watching a few families play and splash around. 

Chloe is busy trying to coax a chipmunk to come sit in her hand to notice as Beca snaps a few pictures on her phone. ' _Always one with nature_ ' she adds as a caption to the photo she posts to her Instagram.

Beca tries to recall the last time they went camping during that disaster of a weekend. She can't imagine what would have happened if she had actually managed to walk away without getting snatched up by the bear trap. She can't imagine her life without The Bellas; without Chloe. It's difficult to even think about that crazy whirlwind of a year and how she had barely managed to come to terms with her growing feelings for Chloe and her dwindling relationship with Jesse. Yet, here she is, years later, watching as Chloe stretches out beside her, comfortably sticking her earphones in her ears, and just  _is there_ with Beca. Next to Beca. For Beca.

They grab some instant bowl noodles for the evening and settle down at another spot that gives them a great view of the setting sun. The colours the sun casts the ground are mesmerizing. Chloe takes a million photos and coaxes Beca into a few selfies.

("For your fans!")

Beca tosses their trash away and settles back next to Chloe. A few groups of people pass by their spot, but it's pretty secluded for the most part. Beca likes the sound of rushing water and rustling of the leaves. It makes her feel peaceful amidst all the hectic things that have been happening in her life, though it might be the company she keeps. Beca decides that she wants another photo, so she halts the next couple that passes by, asking them to take a photo with her camera (she's growing fond of it). She and Chloe pose so that the nice colours paint over them and there's nature all around them. It's proof that Beca can enjoy the outdoors, but only when she has good company. She carefully puts the photo in her bag, nestled next to the other ones.

The couple actually does recognize her and asks her politely for a photo. Chloe, ever the obliging girlfriend, takes photos for them and even takes it upon herself to pose them so that light hits them nicely.

Chloe's snoozing slightly by the time the sunset ends and Beca finds it so difficult to wake her up because she looks relaxed and peaceful. She does so anyway because Chloe will  _die_ if she gets mosquito bites, so she figures it saves them both some trouble. 

Back in their tent, Beca settles down, tucking herself next to Chloe and allowing Chloe to press her lizard feet between her legs. 

"Remember when I told you about wishing I experimented more?" It's so quiet that Beca thinks she's talking in her sleep. But it's only quiet because Chloe has sidled so close that her lips are brushing against Beca's. She plays with loose strands of Beca's hair.

"Kind of," Beca whispers back. It's weird, but she's kind of self-conscious about all the wildlife that could potentially be listening in. But she's also kind of turned on because Chloe's fucking cold feet are sliding down her calf.

It turns out Chloe's not that tired and Beca can be an obliging girlfriend too.

Beca loves camping.

 

* * *

 

_**Leavenworth, KS (2407 miles to go)**_

Beca hates carousels.

She stares at the various carousels set up like some kind of carousel graveyard. She thought the C.W. Parker Carousel museum would be a cute, gimmicky place with fun facts and interesting statues or something.

She tightens her fingers, gripping Chloe's hand harder because she's getting creeped out by the sheer amount of horses that seem to be  _staring_ back at her. 

"It's ok to be scared of the carousels," Chloe says, sounding thoroughly entertained.

"I'm not scared," she hisses back. "Also, that man looks like he's been here since the 1800s and he's been smiling creepily at us since we walked in." Beca's only marginally grateful that there are a few other groups of people in the building.

"We should ride one!" Chloe says excitedly.

"On one of those death traps? No way."

"It goes like five miles an hour, Beca. Relax."

Beca tries to relax, she really does.

She ends up riding three of the carousels with Chloe who seems to be having more fun with this than she expected. Of course, it represents everything about their relationship. She's the pragmatist while Chloe's the optimist. Together, they manage to keep each other happy and balanced, even when she's grumpily allowing Chloe to take a photo on her instant camera. It's a selfie, it's off-centre, and the flash blinds her.

There's also a wooden horse in the background.

But Chloe's grinning and pinching Beca's cheek with one hand while Beca just has her arms crossed and a mildly terrified look in her eyes.

Beca wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. no need to go nowhere fast, let's enjoy right here where we at

_So, won't you ride with me, ride with me?_  
_See where this thing goes_  
_If it's meant to be, it'll be_

_It'll be  
_

* * *

 

_**(2000 miles to go)** _

"Do you think we need gas?"

"You're so paranoid."

"Maybe. I might also need to use the washroom again. That iced tea passed right through me."

"Tiny bladder for a tiny body, I see. You aren't allowed to hit me because I'm driving, by the way."

 

* * *

 

 

 _ **(1889 miles to go)**_  

"That attendant was totally hitting on you," Chloe mutters.

"I didn't even get free gas out of it," Beca says, sounding disappointed.

Chloe sighs. "I suppose I should get used to it. I mean, you are becoming a superstar."

"What's the point if I don't get free stuff, honestly."

They glance at each other, the gas station in the rearview mirror, and laugh.

 

* * *

 

_**Colorado Springs, CO (1796 miles to go)** _

"There is a  _zoo_ ," Chloe says reverently. "We have to go."

"Well let's just settle in at the Airbnb first."

 

* * *

 

 

The zoo is advertised as "America's ONLY mountain zoo" so Beca's not really sure what she should be expecting. She literally envisions animals in their enclosures at various cliffs and visitors having to risk their lives to get to each section of the "zoo". 

It turns out she's not too far off because there's a ski-lift death contraption. They decide to take it up to check out the view first before heading for a late lunch back down the mountainside. The ride up isn't too bad. Beca just closes her eyes and leans back. Chloe is freely snapping photos like she isn't afraid that she could drop her phone to its death.

The view when they're up there is...amazing. Beca is breathless (a little from fear) when she takes in the view. She doesn't venture too close to any ledges and settles on a wooden bench facing a mountain skyline. 

"Wow," she whispers.

"I could say the same," Chloe's voice sounds suddenly in her ear. There's a gentle kiss against her cheek. "Hello beautiful." 

"Did you take your pictures?" 

"Yes, and I just took one of you. I think it's my favourite." 

"Why do you take so many photos of just me?" Beca complains.

"Because I love you, I think you're beautiful, and I want everybody to know?"

"Oh."

The ride down is more eventful. Beca feels obliged to open her eyes, which she regrets immediately.

"I feel like I'm going to slip out," she whispers to Chloe, shifting closer slightly. 

"Beca, this is really safe." Chloe brushes her lips against her ear. Beca's sure there's some tongue there. "I'll keep you safe anyway, don't worry."

Beca shivers as Chloe's hand grips her thigh firmly before the pressure disappears and Chloe's sweeping her up into a side hug. Chloe has a knack for flipping between sexy and sweet in the blink of an eye. It's whiplash-inducing. It usually just leaves Beca confused and upset that her girlfriend is  _perfect_ , so she scowls at the next few animals they see.

She sticks her tongue out at a giraffe who's licking Chloe's hand under the watchful eye of the zookeeper.

Chloe catches her sulking and beckons her over.

It is safe to say that Beca's next polaroid is a picture of her and Chloe with a giraffe's head squished between their own.

It is safe to say there are some mountains in the background of the few photos they take.

It is also safe to say that they spend more time than anticipated at their very comfortable and private Airbnb.

 

* * *

  

They leave fairly late into the morning. Beca barely manages to roll out of bed. 

"Beca?" Chloe asks over her mountain of pancakes.

"Yeah?"

"This trip has been amazing. Thank you for doing this with me."

"Thank you for agreeing to do this with me." 

 

* * *

 

_**Bryce, UT (1205 miles to go)** _

Even after driving over five hundred miles, Chloe looks like she could drive another five hundred.

Beca hates her. 

Not really, but Beca actually does hate hiking. Chloe loves it, which is confusing because Beca recalls that Chloe once wore wedges to go camping.

"I want to sit and just lounge around like this old couple in this brochure," Beca says, pointing to an elderly man and woman sitting by a campfire. The man is slouched and has sunglasses on even though it looks like the sun's going down in the photo. Beca thinks he has the right idea.

"You promised me one hike," Chloe reminds her, then winks. "Do you want me to help put on your boots?" 

Beca grumbles. "No, I can put on my boots myself, thanks."

As to how this stop came to be, Beca read that Bryce Canyon was home to a lot of "hoodoos" and she had laughed for about ten minutes straight and immediately put it down on her itinerary. It worked out because Chloe had loved the idea of going to National Parks on their road trip.

Now, she's pushing forward and trying to keep up with Chloe who simultaneously fawns over her and encourages her to move faster. They opted for an "Easy" hike along a portion of Rim Trail. 

Despite all her complaints, Beca enjoys it immensely. They catch a sunset again at the perfect time and Beca surprises Chloe by pulling out a picnic blanket and laying out some snacks and sandwiches.

"When did you do all this?"

"While you were in the washroom, beautifying yourself for this hike." 

Chloe is all soft eyes and loving smiles. She tugs Beca closer for a long kiss. "Love you, Bec." 

"Love you too, Chlo."

They take a selfie with Beca's camera: Beca sitting between Chloe's legs, Chloe's chin on her shoulder, and all the light of the setting sun.

The hoodoos are lovely.

 

* * *

 

_**Portland, OR (173 miles to go)** _

"It's a left here," Chloe says. "No, wait - a right."

"I can't take a right turn," Beca replies patiently. Chloe is insistent that she is the one giving Beca directions because she knows Portland like the back of her hand. Beca tries not remind her that she hasn't lived in Portland for the last few years since she's been in California for school and work. She decides to give Chloe the benefit of the doubt because they've been on the road for what feels like days, only stopping to take a quick nap in the backseat of the car.

The neighbourhood is picturesque. It feels very welcoming as they pull through a residential street. The cars are all parked neatly and the lawns look like people water them. It screams domesticity at Beca.

Chloe squeals suddenly, pointing up ahead at a tall dark-haired man who is waving at their car. 

"Do not get out of the car while it's still moving!" Beca shouts, putting a hand on Chloe's chest to stop her from vaulting out of her seat. It's dark out and the streets are pretty quiet, but Beca's concerned that Chloe would willingly tumble out of a moving vehicle.

"Jordan!" Chloe shrieks instead. "My cousin," she explains unnecessarily to Beca who has become deafened by the shriek.

Beca parks in the driveway, guided by Jordan who's gesturing a bit like an airport runway attendant. It gives her flashbacks to her first year as a Bella.

Once parked, Chloe jumps out and leaps at her cousin happily. They're chatting animatedly while Beca is tasked with removing their overnight bags from the car. She can kind of see the resemblance, she supposes. He has darker hair than Chloe and eyes that  _look_ light, but it's still very dark outside and the street is not that well-lit.

"Hello," Beca greets after she makes sure she's locked the car door. "I'm Bec-"

"Hey," Jordan greets in an affable manner. He's really tall. Like. Very tall. He engulfs Beca in a hug that lifts her off her feet. "I've heard a lot about you, Beca. Chloe won't ever shut up about you when we talk. I've heard about you in every form. Text, email, phone - you name it."

"I - well, all good, I hope," Beca jokes.

"Only the best," Chloe chimes in, taking the bag from Beca's shoulder. "Let me get that for you, babe."

Once inside, Jordan's wife Abigail is waiting for them with hot chocolate and directions to the guest room. She is as equally pleasant and friendly as Jordan. Beca thinks briefly that they make an attractive, tall couple. How nice for them.

"You can take a shower tonight or tomorrow," Abigail says quietly. "Just be as quiet as possible if you do tonight because the little ones are sleeping."

Chloe nods, tugging at Beca's hand as they put their stuff in the guest bedroom and head back down to finish their hot chocolate. It warms Beca's insides even though they spent most of the trip in heat and sun.

Chloe and Beca collapse into bed after they thank Jordan for letting them stay with him and his wife overnight. They're heading to Chloe's parents' house tomorrow for lunch, then there's a family dinner that Beca's definitely looking forward to attending so she can embarrass herself again.

(The last time she met Chloe's family and extended family, she had knocked over one of the candles on the dining table and, well, there had been fire. Everywhere.)

"Your cousin's really nice," Beca says quietly. "Have I met him before?"

"No, he only just moved back to Portland recently and he wasn't there the last time when you committed arson."

Beca whines from the back of her throat. "I thought we were going to forget about that." Beca thinks it's so unfair that Chloe charms the pants off her parents whenever she meets them, but then again, completely understandable from Beca's perspective. Beca just becomes a criminal in front of her significant other's parents, apparently.

"Forget? Never. Enhance with time? Yes."

She swats Chloe's stomach once before settling her hand somewhere along Chloe's ribs under her shirt. "You're lucky I love you."

Chloe's eyes seem to shine in dark room. "I am lucky."

"We're both lucky," Beca corrects.

 

* * *

 

Beca waits until Chloe falls asleep to quietly pull out her polaroids. She wants to remember this entire trip, so she has been scrawling down the names of the places they've been and the miles they have left to go.

She contemplates taking a photo of Chloe asleep, but she holds back. There will be opportunities tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

Breakfast with Jordan, Abigail, and their two young children - Rory and Jessica - is a lot of fun. Jordan is a fantastic cook and Abigail is a fantastic baker. Beca alternates between making funny faces at Jessica and talking quietly to Rory who is shy, but fond of her immediately. He tries to offer her muffins before climbing into her lap comfortably. It surprises Beca for a moment, but she smiles warmly and supports him so he doesn't slip off.

"He must take after me," Chloe observes, smiling with joy in her eyes when she sees Beca interacting with her cousin's children, particularly little Rory who won't stop staring at Beca with wide eyes whenever she speaks.

"I don't think that's how genetics work," Beca quips back. Rory is trying to show her a drawing he did yesterday while Jessica is standing on a step stool and braiding Chloe's hair, going on and on about how much she loves the colour.

In the light, Beca notices that Jordan's hair is dark brown, potentially with a hint of red in different lighting. It's primarily dark and absent of the redness that Chloe sports regularly. However, their eyes are the same striking blue.

It's clear that Chloe is close to her cousin. Beca can vaguely remember a cousin that Chloe grew up with and was close to because they were very similar in age. Beca has never had much of a large family, so she loves that Chloe has a great network to be found in her own family.

"I can't believe how fast they grow," Chloe is saying to Abigail. "They're so well-behaved."

"You've caught them on a good day." Abigail smiles at Rory. "Want to tell Chloe and Beca how old you are?"

"Four!" he exclaims, holding his whole sticky, syrupped hand up to Beca's face.

Beca gently corrects him to four fingers before gasping theatrically. "That's so many years! You're going to be an adult soon, honestly."

"He's going to be so tall. I think Beca's stopped growing, unfortunately," Chloe whispers to Abigail, a sly smile on her lips.

Beca's eyes narrow. "Hey Rory, want to fling some of those fruits over there? Try dipping them in syrup. They'll fly further."

After breakfast, they say their goodbyes to Jordan with the promise to see him later tonight. They pack up again, this time to go to Chloe's parents' house. It's a large, looming house in an adjacent neighbourhood. Beca would have never really thought Chloe had a lot of money growing up because it's usually a thought that's neither here nor there, but it's very clear that Chloe likely never struggled for anything she wanted growing up. It only makes Beca love Chloe's humility and kindness in the face of having wealth even more.

"God, I always forget how huge your parents' place is."

Chloe blushes and nudges Beca with her hip. "You always say that. Just think of it as having more places for you to hide away in when you decide to flood the bathroom or something."

"Haha, hilarious." 

There's no welcoming party this time, but the door does swing open right away when they step up to ring the doorbell. Chloe's mother gasps dramatically and crushes her only daughter into a tight hug. She turns and does the same to Beca, which is when Chloe's father appears from around the corner.

He didn't quite warm up to Beca as she'd have liked over the years, but he has grudgingly accepted that Beca's pretty much there to stay and occasionally sends her an email here and there with links to news clips about her.

"Mom, dad," Chloe says, leaning into her father for a hug. "Hi, I've missed you guys."

"Well, maybe you should visit more," Chloe's mother sniffs.

"Hello sir," Beca says, standing ramrod straight. "Hello ma'am. Thank you for having me in your home."

"Please, it's Sarah and Henry," Chloe's mother -  _Sarah_ \- says, pinching Beca's cheek. Chloe's father looks like he doesn't quite agree with that, but he nods once in approval and carries their bag up the stairs.

Chloe begins chatting animatedly with her mother, so Beca allows herself to get reacquainted with the home that Chloe grew up in. There are pictures  _everywhere_. Beca loves looking at the photos of Chloe growing up because it gives her more insight into her girlfriend's life and how she came to be the woman she is today. 

"Oh this is gold," she mutters, pulling out her phone to send a Snap to Fat Amy. She doesn't remember seeing this photo before and she snorts a little at the thought that Chloe's parents probably put it out knowing that their daughter was set to visit. It's Chloe dressed to the nines in a frilly blue dress, though she doesn't look like she wants to be in the dress at all. She's probably about six years old, crying, and clenching her fists in her dress.

' _A Chloe tantrum - trademarked since the 90s._ ' she adds as a caption. 

She follows the sound of Chloe's voice into the kitchen where she's sitting at the kitchen table. Sarah is washing her hands at the sink and asking Chloe about the trip in general. She catches sight of Beca when she pulls out the chair across from Chloe.

"I know you just had breakfast, but would you like some tea, Beca?" Sarah inquires.

"I would like some tea," Chloe says.

"You know where it all is, dear," Sarah replies.

Chloe grumbles, but goes to search through the cupboards. 

Beca smiles at the interaction and stands up to help Chloe look for tea and mugs.

"Pick your fighter," Chloe declares, holding out two mugs. One is bright yellow and the other is pink. It takes Beca about two seconds to realize that one cup has Winnie the Pooh on it while the other is Piglet. She bites back a snort and goes for the Winnie the Pooh mug. Her girlfriend is a child.

Chloe's father comes back downstairs. "I've put your bag in the guest room, Beca," he says.

"Dad!"

"Oh, thank you," Beca says at the same time as Chloe's exclamation.

Henry arches an eyebrow. "You're welcome," he directs at Beca.

"I need the brownie points," Beca whispers to Chloe when her parents' backs are turned.

"Traitor," Chloe whispers back.

 

* * *

 

Dinner is uneventful, which Beca is thankful for. She thanks every deity she knows and wills herself to just relax a little bit.

At dinner itself, Beca sits in between Chloe and one of Chloe's aunts, who consistently asks her if she's had enough to eat. It's confusing because Beca's unsure if it's because she looks like she's put on weight or because she looks like she's lost weight. She figures that it's safe to just smile and nod and focus on the food she has on her plate. It's not exactly a lavish meal, but a lot of effort and care went into it, obviously. It makes Beca warm inside. 

It also tastes  _amazing_ , so she has to take care to not inhale her food lest she frightens Chloe's whole family.

Beca gets about fifty questions about what it's like to be a celebrity. She clears her throat and tries to think of anything other than "it's alright" because she's really trying to impress Chloe's family. 

"It's pretty exciting," she says. "Just last month I hung out with James Corden."

"I saw you on the show!" Chloe's aunt says excitedly. "You were on the same show as Colin Farrell. Was he really handsome in person?"

Beca sips at her water, willing herself not to choke or do something embarrassing. "I mean, he was alright. Tall. Strong accent. I'm not really...I'm not looking or anything."

Chloe's hand touches her knee. "I'm all she needs."

It's meant to be a joke, sorta, because people laugh, but Beca just agrees with it wholeheartedly, because... "Well, yeah," she says.

It has a desirable effect, however, because Chloe's entire family looks  _thrilled_. Beca blushes under the attention.

After dinner, Beca indulges in one glass of  _white_ wine and nurses it for a couple hours while she mingles. She does her best to stick to Chloe's side whenever she can but finds herself chatting with different groups of Chloe's family from time to time. It's a fairly small gathering - just a couple aunts and uncles and a smattering of cousins - but Beca finds herself enjoying the entire evening immensely.

Her night is going well until Chloe's father corners her when she's relaxing by the bookshelf and pretending to look at the abnormally large collection of architecture books. 

"Hello Beca," Henry says pleasantly.

"Hello," Beca replies through a mouthful of wine.  _Fuck_. 

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I - uh, yes. Yes! I'm not just standing here in the corner for no reason. Just...taking a breather. Not that you're overwhelming or anything like that, I promise. I'm just...taking it all in." Beca thinks about how none of what she said was helpful. "Your house is lovely."

"I wanted to talk to you."

Beca steels herself, tries to stand up taller. "Alright."

"I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry that I haven't been the most welcoming person over the past little while. It's often hard to watch children grow up - it's even harder to watch your only daughter grow up and leave the nest  _for good_. I know you're an amazing person, Beca and I know you and Chloe are going to have a wonderful life together. You two will probably take over the world and nobody will know what hit them."

Beca thinks she's crying. She absolutely cannot be crying in front of the man she hopes to call her "father-in-law" one day. She tastes salt at the corner of her lip. Fuck. She mentally yells at herself to say something - anything. "I love you," she blurts. Her eyes widen, mid-tear. "I - I mean, I love  _Chloe_. And you - I love you, too. Um, I'm not...making a pass at you," she says, willing herself to shut the fuck up. She sighs resignedly. "Thank you," she says quietly. It's acceptance. Approval. A  _blessing_.

He smiles warmly and envelops her in a hug. "Thank  _you_."

They're still hugging when Chloe is tugging her mother along and waving Beca's instant camera. "Bec, let's take a photo with my parents! Do you mind if I use your camera?"

"No, of course not!" Beca can't think of a better moment and better people to share in this photo with her and Chloe. They coral Jordan into taking the photo for them and he guides them into the foyer by the staircase.

The flash goes off with Henry's arm around Beca's shoulders, Chloe's hand securely on her back, and Sarah squeezing Chloe's waist in a tight hug.

 

* * *

 

Late into the next afternoon, before they're due to leave, Beca sneaks out to the backyard to take in the trees and the clear blue skies. It's not ridiculously hot outside and she feels comfortable in her shirt and jeans. A wooden swing catches her eye and she plants herself on it, pleased when her feet touch the ground comfortably. She pulls out the polaroids from her pocket, unable to believe that this trip is practically over, but at least they're heading to their final destination.

"Hey, there you are." Chloe gently closes the sliding glass door to the back porch and shuffles over to where Beca's sitting on the wooden swing. "I haven't sat here in what feels like years." Beca lifts an arm as Chloe nestles herself into her side, curling and tucking her feet up on the swing. "Being here with you feels surreal," Chloe murmurs, tucking her hands under the fabric of Beca's shirt. Beca uses her feet to gently swing them back and forth. The swing creaks quietly with each push as they watch the clouds pass by.

"How do you mean?" Beca asks, leaning her cheek on the top of Chloe's head.

"I don't know. Indescribable."  

Beca nods because she understands, but she also puts another word to it as well.

Lucky.

It makes her feel lucky.

 

* * *

  

_**Centralia, WA (0 miles to go)** _

The sun is beginning to set when Beca slows the car. Pulling up to a signpost that says "Welcome to Centralia!", Beca can practically feel the small-town vibe envelop her, threatening to swallow her whole.

They're just on the town lines and Beca's trip is finally over. Beca thinks about the whirlwind 4,000 miles that took them both here, the people they met, the multitude of memories they relived and created. She thinks about being in love and the breathless rush that it gives her everything she  _looks_ at Chloe or everytime Chloe does something just because she loves Beca too.

Lucky.

She's lucky and she knows it.

She looks over at Chloe who's sleeping with her mouth agape and one foot ungracefully propped up on the dashboard. She has Beca's sweater wrapped around her shoulders and another one of Beca's sweaters draped on her lap. It's a beautiful sight that Beca knows she wants to see for the rest of her life.

She eases out of the car gently, and gets her belongings ready before heading over to Chloe's side.

"Hey," she says quietly, opening the door. "Chlo, wake up. I heard there's an amazing tourist site here. We're almost at Seattle."

"Mmph, wake me up when we get there, Bec."

"You're going to want to see this," Beca persists. She sneaks her hands under the layers of clothing and pokes at Chloe's stomach. "Wake up, dude."

Chloe grumbles and pulls her seat into an upright position. "Okay, okay. Show me this amazing -" her eyes are suddenly drawn to the fact that Beca has handed her the small stack of instant photos they've taken along the trip. "You're giving me the pictures?" she questions, getting out of the car slowly. She shuffles through them anyway, smiling at each one. Beca's smile in each one is wide and unreserved - exactly how Chloe loves her. "I love these," she murmurs. It's a physical memory of their entire trip. She can't wait to do it again. When she looks up to question Beca, Beca's on one knee in front of her, holding a small velvet box in her hands. 

Beca does her best to school her face into one that's more loving and less 'I'm-About-To-Shit-Myself', but she's not sure whether it works because Chloe's jaw drops as she takes in the sight of Beca kneeling in front of her. It's a promising reaction, but Beca can't know until she starts speaking. Beca's mind buzzes with every memory that she's stored - every shared feeling and touch with Chloe - since the moment she met this woman standing in front of her.

"I think, that I want to meet you halfway all the time. This place - this spot - it's exactly halfway between Seattle and Portland. I've never believed in soul mates, but I know that our paths were always meant to cross. Our lives aren't a pair of diverging lines, but rather two lines that come together and stay together forever. Infinitely." Beca struggles momentarily with forcing the tiny box open. Chloe is staring wide-eyed at her, tears pooling in her eyes. "I wanted to take all these photos so we could remember the time when I was just Beca and you were just Chloe and all the things that brought us together," she says, pointing at the photos she's laid out in front of her.

Beca's knee is starting to hurt on the gravel, but she banishes the thought. "Now, I'm asking you whether you want to become Beca  _and_ Chloe because I can't imagine a better  _wife_ or a better  _partner_ by my side. I think I always knew from the moment you made me sing with you in that bathroom. I think I always knew when you were the one to actually put effort into meeting  _me_ halfway and helping me find myself in school. I promise that I will do my best to be the kindest, most loving, and most giving person to you and _for_ you because you make me want to be all those things and more, every day." 

Beca takes a huge gulping breath. Definitely unattractive.

"So I'm asking you, here, halfway between both our hometowns, whether you'll marry me so we can start the rest of our lives together. Chloe Beale, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

The silence is deafening. Beca can't even hear birds. There are no cars. Just the still air between them because they're both holding their breaths. It feels like they're suspended in time, that moment just before their lives are about to change forever. Beca has only felt this way a few times in her life, all of them involving Chloe.

"Oh, _Beca_ ," Chloe cries, breathless. There are tears streaming down her face and Beca shouldn't think it's beautiful because she actually hates it when Chloe cries. It's _heartbreaking_ whenever Chloe cries, but Beca holds out from wrapping Chloe in her arms because she's pretty sure they're happy tears.

She hopes against hope that they're happy tears.

"Yes," Chloe breathes, losing her voice momentarily. "Y-yes, a million times yes. God,  _Beca_." She collapses to her knees in front of Beca, holding out her shaking hand. Beca's hands are shaking too, so they're both just shaking. "It's beautiful," she whispers, eyes drawn to the rock shining back at her. "It's so beautiful. _That_ was beautiful. You're so beautiful," she finishes, pulling Beca's face towards her for a kiss. She's going to kiss her fiancée ( _fiancée!_ ) in the middle of the road if she damn well pleases.

Beca's heart feels like it's about to explode because Chloe said  _yes_.

It's everything she's ever wanted.

 

* * *

 

_"I am so glad that I met you," Chloe says. She's leaning in close, breath washing across Beca's face. "I think that we're going to be really fast friends."_

_The first thought that runs through Beca's mind is that Chloe has no sense of boundaries._

_The second is, this girl is everything she's ever wanted._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main title and chapter titles are from Bebe Rexha's 'Meant To Be' ft. Florida Georgia Line. Thanks for reading and I hope you have an amazing start to 2018! See you over at 'she is the flint that sparks the lighter' soon! <3
> 
> Chat me up here, or either of the social media accounts below!
> 
> Twitter: @tizzleshizzle / Tumblr: isthemusictoblame


End file.
